Talk:Keefe and Sophie/@comment-36005345-20181119024316
Ok so I saw a comment about how like no one is talking about how Keefe got abused and stuff so I'm gonna do a long rant about it. Also SPOILERS!!!! '''and '''TYPOS Ok so we first realize that Lord Cassius isn't a very kind person in the first book when Sophie was dropping off midterm gifts. He says that Keefe will have disappointing grades. Um HELLO! He skipped a grade and has photographic memory... Like how are they going to be disappointing... Then in Exile we learn a little more as well and he starts to believe that his perents are starting to accept him when that FINALLY give his his Sencen pin and they actually are a bit concerned about him. How do I even start in Everblaze... Right in the beginning Keefe says that he isn't allowed to bring friends over to Candleshade but if they go anyways because they both want to see Silveny. Right as they go in they encounter Lord Cassius. He is as rude as ever but then Lady Gisela comes and properly intruduces herself to Sophie. The she goes over to keefe and right as she starts going towards his hair he swats her hand away and Sophie see's a wound on her shoulder. Lord Cassius quickly comes in front of Lady Gisela. That leads to Sophie believing that Lord Cassius isn't just a verbal abuser but a phyiscal one too. Then Sophie akwardly asks Keefe about it. Keefe is a bit shocked but says that Lord Cassius isn't that bad. Not much really happens until they set up a meeting with Mr. Forkle. There Keefe learns that his "Dad" is in Neverseen. He sadly must attack his own father. Keefe is pretty devestated but is still dealing with it. At the fight Keefe finally meets his "dad." They fight and fight and then "Lord Cassius's" hood falls down. At that moment they reaize that it wasn't Lord Cassius but Lady Gisela. Keefe is obviously very shocked, and the she jumps off a cliff and everyone thinks she's dead. Then they come up with the theory that she did that ogre frorce-shift thing (I forgot what it is called.) At the end of the book Keefe says that he wants to join Sophie in the Black Swan. Then off to wonderful Neverseen. In this story Keefe tries to make up for what his mom did. And right on page 165-7 he learns that his mom might be dead. He was obviously devastated but he still managed to be himself for the most part. Around the middle of the book he takes that weird stuff that made him turn his room into what looked like a serial killer's. Then Sophie comes and helps him a bit ("classic Keephie moment!") by searching his memories. There we see what Lord Cassius and Lady Gisela are really like. I mean it says that Keefe was about 3 or 4 when he was crying because he knew his dad was going to be mad. Who knows when Lord Cassius started being such a jerk. Also they literally FORGOT him in Atlantis. And got mad at him for drawing in his notebook. We all also remember his reaction to Lord Cassius possibly joining Black Swan and the note that his mom was going to give him. I'm going to fast forward to the part when Keefe see's that Fintan is alive and he gets that memory back and his mind is stuck on it. His mom acted as of she cared and hugged him but at the same time asked to get Washers. Keefe also went to see King Dimitar to get the cure and find out more about his mom. All of this legacy confusion and stuff led to Keefe joining Neverseen Lodestar: In Lodestar he claims that he joined to make sure no one else nearly died if if that meant that he could die. A big percent of why he left was also to find more about his mom. Nothing much happens in this story except finding out about Nightfall, his legacy, and that he has an evil mom. Nightfall: WHY DOES NO ON MENTION THE FACT THAT HE WAS HOMELESS FOR A LONG TIME IN THIS STORY AS A 15 YEAR OLD!!!! He only moved back when he was FORCED to as part of a bargain deal. Whenever the topic came up after that he always changed the subject. Flashback was ride of a story. Lord Cassius was in a mood that definitly wasn't very good because Keefe seemed pretty down the next day when the topic was brought up. Don't even get me started about the memories either. First of all Lady Gisela didn't comfort her own child and instead just watched. In another memory Lord Cassius throws a glass at Keefe's feet and makes Keefe clean it up. Like I mean come on. How much worse is it going to get? First he has awful parents and then his love life gets ruined for now at least. Whoa that was long. Sorry for the long rant. Hope that made sense. Also sorry if I gave anyone the feels... and all of this may not be accurate so... BBBBBBBBBBBBYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!